


Can't Find The Right Words

by VeyJo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, everything, i don't know why is kuroo so perceptive, well he's a cat after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeyJo/pseuds/VeyJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawamura did a non rational decision and he is now in Tokyo. Kuroo won't complain about it at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Find The Right Words

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at choosing titles, please forgive me.

This was great. Can you even conceive Sawamura Daichi in Tokyo? And lost? Yeah, he himself couldn’t believe this was happening to him. He looked around the place with that forced smile that looked so funny on his face as he tried to remember his way back to where he started walking.

But what was he doing there anyway? He didn’t even know.

Well, actually, he knew. But he was too embarrassed to admit to himself that Kuroo Tetsurou was the reason for him to be lost in Tokyo.

No, this wasn’t meant to surprise Kuroo. The man didn’t even know that Sawamura was breathing the same air he was exhaling from his lungs as he made his way to a small store to buy something for him to bear with the hot weather they had that day. But he had been thinking about Sawamura anyway; it was almost impossible for him not to.

Sawamura sighed as he looked around again and decided to start walking again. Nobody was going to come for him anyway, and he couldn’t just call Kuroo to come get him because, what kind of excuse could he give the other to justify the trip that took him hours to be there? Just to test the possibility to see the other? Ridiculous. Irrational. Stupid, stupid Daichi. What was he thinking when he stepped into the train to get here? Nothing. He wasn’t thinking at all.

Tetsurou walked out the store opening his popsicle, but stopped at the entry immediately when he saw an average height guy, well built –not as much as himself though-, short and black hair pass by, from the corner of his eye. That couldn’t be Sawamura, he snorted.

“I’m thinking way too much about him.” He mumbled to himself, smirking. He put the popsicle into his mouth and followed this guy though, just because he was heading to the same direction he needed to go to go back to his house.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he took a better look at the guy’s back. Damn, he really looked like Daichi. His broad shoulders and his short, strong neck; the way he walked too, determined steps; the way a sweat droplet made its way down his nape…

“… Sawa…mura?” Tetsurou called lowly, but loud enough for Daichi to hear.

Being called by that voice he knew so well made him flinch and stop from taking another step. He turned around to face him and smiled sheepishly.

Tetsurou’s jaw dropped. It was him. Sawamura Daichi was really here in Tokyo! In front of him! Had he developed a new ability? He had thought so much about him that he brought him here by the power of his great mind!?

“Hi, Kuroo…” Daichi spoke, his voice still a little unsure on how to proceed now.

 

 _That_ was enough to make him want to take him to the room. It was hot, Daichi was hot, he was sweating and that somehow looked really good on him and made Tetsurou question himself about how this human being can be so attractive and beautiful, and how he isn’t underneath him while he fucks him senseless on his bed.

“Sawamura!” He grinned, trying to wave off all those thoughts he shouldn’t be having right now. “What are you doing here?” He asked, approaching a bit closer to the other guy.

“That’s a good question, indeed.” Daichi grinned back, but didn’t reply any further. He wasn’t good at lying, he couldn’t come up with something credible so fast.

Tetsurou arched one eyebrow and opened his mouth to ask again because he knew Daichi was hiding something, but then the other spoke again: “Since I’m here… Well, I was going to call you since I already ran my errand here. Just to say hi because it’s been a while since we last saw each other.” Okay, that was credible.

Tetsurou blinked and looked at him for a while, nodding slowly. “Then, let’s go to my house. It’s too hot outside.” He smirked and started walking again, expecting Daichi to follow. And Daichi did.

They talked a little on their way to Tetsurou’s home; they talked about volleyball, how was the university going, how the others were… Nothing too important. But as soon as Tetsurou closed the door he looked at Daichi with a wide smirk. Daichi jolted and chuckled, scratching his cheek gently. He really wanted to drop his gaze and stop staring back at Tetsurou.

“So…” Tetsurou started, going to throw the stick of his long-gone popsicle to the trash. “You had to run an errand? Here in Tokyo?”

Daichi made a disgusted face. Why the other always had to discover his lies? He tried so hard, but Tetsurou always managed to get the truth out of him by just looking at his face for two seconds. Daichi sighed heavily. “Well, yes…”

“What kind of an errand it was?” Tetsurou snickered softly; watching Daichi struggle to keep a lie was always fun.

Daichi groaned and rolled his eyes, placing his right hand on the back of his neck. “If you already know that wasn’t it, why do you keep on asking? You’re annoying, Tetsu.”

The other chuckled and walked over, shrugging. “It’s always fun to watch you try, hm? Just tell me the truth, you know you’re not good at lying and you’ll never will.” He slowly reached to take Daichi’s free hand and smiled. “Why are you here, Daichi?”

He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes to the other side before finally looking up at Tetsurou. “I’m here to see you.” He said in a monotone voice, like a kid repeating what his parent want them to say. “Are you happy now? You always manage to make me embarrass myself, Tetsu--…”

“It’s fine.” He mumbled.

He had interrupted Daichi just to hold him close, very close. Wrap his arms around his waist to pull him against himself while he rested his head on Daichi’s shoulder, his nose caressing the skin of his neck. Kuroo Tetsurou was smiling like a dork because Daichi had made him really happy; he had said exactly what he had wanted to hear.

Daichi blinked and slowly placed his hand on Tetsurou’s shoulder, soon starting to stroke his back since he wouldn’t let go of him. He smiled a little and sighed. “Well, I knew it would make you happy.”

“Incredibly so.” Tetsurou smiled and started to pull away from Daichi’s body, though he didn’t really want to. Then he looked around the other, looking for a bag. “But you’re not staying? You should have brought some clothes you know?”

“I actually didn’t think at all when I took the train towards here.” He sighed and shrugged.

“Aww, that makes you sound so in love with me, Dai.” He smirked, but that smirk was soon erased when Daichi pinched his nose. “Oww.”

“I’ll return home in a few hours, so… Let’s—” He was interrupted again, this time Tetsurou’s lips being the cause.

It was a sweet kiss, nothing compared to the first ones they had shared. Those were hurried, lustful, just to get to another thing. But this one was nothing compared to those. Although – Daichi was not going to lie – either passionate or sweet kisses from Tetsurou were just as good.

Even though this was a sweet intended kiss, Tetsurou wasn’t going to pull apart any time soon, so Daichi cupped his cheeks and kissed him all the time he wanted. Tetsurou got his hand under the other’s shirt so he was now touching his skin, Daichi’s warm skin.

And so the kiss started to get hotter. Daichi was pushed against the wall and Tetsurou’s other hand made his way to his thighs. Ah, he really wanted to bite them and leave red marks on them.

He picked Daichi up.

“Woah, what are you… How do you even?” Daichi looked down at him, surprised. He knew Tetsurou was strong, but really?

“We’re going to bed; we’re doing this right this time.” He smiled and carried Daichi to his room then.

He laid him down on the mattress and pressed his lips against his’ in less than a second.

The weather was still hot, but that didn’t matter anymore to them. They were both naked, sweating, panting, moaning each other’s name before going for a sloppy kiss when they could; this was way more comfortable than the time they had sex inside the sports room, or the bathroom at the training camp.

But no, that wasn’t the word Daichi was looking for; it wasn’t just more comfortable, it had a whole lot of more meaning to him. Why? Tetsurou was doing the same things he discovered Daichi liked. He kissed his collar bone, bit his neck, then made his way down to his thighs and did everything he wanted there because Daichi’s thighs needed a bit of worshipping… He did that from day one. What was different now?

“Ah! Tetsurou…” Daichi frowned and threw his head back when the other bit the head of his penis.

“Shit, sorry…” He chuckled lightly. “It’s just… So hard and warm and…

“Yeah, I get it.” He tried to laugh softly, but he was way too focused on trying to find the word to describe this. And Tetsurou’s tongue wasn’t helping much.

This was wonderful? Yes, it indeed was. Energetic, too; fortunate; delighting… Yes, yes… All that, but why was words not enough to describe what he was feeling right now? Though his thoughts were interrupted when he felt his hips being held up, and saw Tetsurou positioning himself to enter him. He smiled a little. He had to focus on Tetsurou now, he would reflect on his feelings later.

After they had finished and cleaned up a little, they decided to rest on the bed for a while longer. They were still naked because it was hot and Tetsurou was too lazy to bring the fan all the way from the living room to his own room. Though that would take like ten steps. Moreover, he liked having Daichi like that and the other wouldn’t complain.

“You know…” Tetsurou mumbled, tangling his fingers with Daichi’s while he looked up at the ceiling. “I really wanted you to come. It was almost magical when I saw you out in the street. I had been thinking so much about you.”

Daichi hummed softly, absently rubbing his foot against Tetsurou’s hairy leg. “Maybe that’s why I felt the urge to come.”

“My mind’s too strong, I’m amazed of myself.”

“Idiot.” He laughed softly and shook his head. “Tetsurou… Was this different from other times? To you, I mean…” He frowned lightly.

Tetsurou looked at him and sighed before smiling. “A little, I think it was. It was somehow better.”

“Would you attribute that to the bed?”

“No, I don’t think that’s it.” He sighed and rolled onto his side to look at Daichi’s face. “You know what it is, right? Though I see confusion on your face, it’s kinda cute.” He laughed.

Daichi smiled when he heard him laugh and turned his face to look into his eyes. “Yes. I think it’s because I love you. And that’s why I just can’t describe how amazing this felt.”

Tetsurou was waiting for that reply because if Daichi didn’t say it, it was going to be his duty to confess, but even if he was expecting something like that, he blushed. He covered his mouth with his hand and stared at Daichi for long seconds.

Daichi frowned. “Come on, say something.”

Tetsurou nodded eagerly and blushed more, but he wasn’t able to say anything. “I, uh… I mean… It’s just… Man, this is so hard to handle! You’re naked and you look so gorgeous right now, how do you expect me to act all cool! I’m fucked.” He groaned.

Daichi chuckled lightly. “Does that mean you’re in love with me too?”

“Yes.” He nodded. “I’m in love with you.”


End file.
